


You Run Easily (farther than my hope could ask for)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Agressive cat butt pats, And Dan is an unknowing enabler, Arin is pretty (secretly) gay for Dan, As in he is pretty new to this whole ‘wanting arin’s dick somewhere on him’ revelation, BATHER, BEWARE: BUTT STUFF, Baby Bisexual Dan, Barry-mother, Basically this fic is:, Bisexual Arin, Brian is pretty great, Cuddles, Danny is sort of a mess at first because of starbomb, End of shitty tags!!!, F/M, Juuussst rightt, Lots and lots of cuddles and puppy piles of snuggles, M/M, Multi, Not sorry about those, Not too much but not too little, Ok so i’ve already made this but then my computer died so i lost all my tags, On Danny and Arin of course, Or as some call it, Pet Names, Rage quits, Realistic grumps? I guess? idk i try, Ross and Barry totally do the do, Sean is really fucking gone on Mark but Mark is hesitant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So basically everyones super gay and Suzy and Holly sit back and make bets via skype and paypal, UST, Which were admittedly a lot, seriously tho bather is my aesthetic, sorry about that, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves his best friend as a best friend until suddenly he doesn’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Baaatherrrr. What do you do when you sorta wanna totally touch dicks with your best friend?”</i><br/>“Ask him on a nice date, touch dicks with him afterwards. And please, put a sock on your door. I’ve already seen way more than I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>So this is me, crawling into the dumpster where I belong, succumbing to the will of the Great Egobang Ship, my greatest sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run Easily (farther than my hope could ask for)

  ** _[Different Frequencies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dgGu2KW9bY)_**

_Do you agree with me_

_We're finding hope in disaster_

_Aim it casually_

_And I can’t go any faster than_

_You are beyond sight_

_howling at the moon each night_

_(howling at the moon each night)_

_howling at the moon each night_

_A veil you secretly_

_will hide behind until after_

_you run easily_

_farther than my hope could ask for_

_break open the sky_

_forcing up a black sunrise_

_break open the sky_

_forcing up a black sunrise_

_Do you agree with me_

_We're finding hope in disaster_

_Different frequencies_

_And I can't go any faster than you are_

_Beyond sight_

_howling at the moon each night_

_Enjoy the scenery_

_Don't know how long it will last_

_You say it dreamily as if we'd already passed it by_

_break open the sky_

_forcing up a black sunrise_

_break open the sky_

_forcing up a black sunrise_

_break open the sky_

_it's more than i can leave behind_

 

_*_

 

Danny was home. Finally.

He closed and locked the door behind him and didn’t bother turning on the lights, knowing that no matter what, he’d end up bumping into shit anyway. He dumped his keys on the coffee table in the living room and made his way to the kitchen, slumping up against the counter next to the fridge. He opened it and peered inside.

Nothing looked appetizing, really, so he swiped the cheese and let the door drift to a close. He raided the cupboards for some Ritz Crackers and attempted to cut chunks of cheese in the dark while stuffing his mouth with crackers.

The kitchen light flickered on and Danny groaned in anguish, covering his eyes. He dropped the knife on the counter and made muffled noises of protest.

“Well, at least you’re not a burglar, out to steal our snack foods,” Barry said, huffing a small laugh. “Man, you look like a hobo.”

“Mff,” Danny protested, mouth still stuffed with crackers. He chewed and swallowed while blinking at the tiled floor, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light. “The ladies love this look,” he finally replied, gesturing to his ensemble of ripped jeans, ratty t-shirt, beat-up tennis shoes and pom-pom hat.

Barry smiled slightly, shaking his head slowly. “Sure, buddy. Go ahead and tell yourself that. Long day at the office?”

Danny went back to chopping at the cheese and munching at crackers. “Yeah, dude. I mixed mixed mixes until the mixes mixed with the mixer.” He rubbed at his face with his sleeve and then set the knife down with a sigh. “Making music is great when you’re awake and there for it, but, dude, once your brain starts hearing the beats you’ve been laying when you don’t even have headphones on and you’re in the bathroom peeing, you need to stop.”

Barry moved closer to pat him on the shoulder, making a sympathetic noise from the back of his throat. “Maybe you need to take a day off. Just, hang out here, sleep. Relax.”

Danny turned his head and gave his friend an unhinged wide-eyed look as he nibbled on a cheese and cracker sandwich. “You know I can’t do that. We have set dates for this. Suzy even has it color coded in the planner as yellow. You know how how much yellow is in there?”

Barry’s shoulders slumped and he frowned.

Danny’s eyes glazed over and he looked a bit dead inside. “ _So_ much yellow.”

“Well… Guild Grumps filming is in a week,” Barry admitted, looking apologetic and worried.

Danny crunched into another cheese and cracker sandwich with too much force, causing the cracker to crumble all down his shirt. He whirled around and stared at Barry with wild eyes. “I won’t even last two days,” Danny whispered around the cracker mess, sounding far away. “I’m going to die.”

Barry winced, pushing Danny out of the way to get to the counter. He wrapped the cheese in a ziplock bag and threw it back in the fridge, and rolled the Ritz bag closed in the box before slotting it back into the cupboard shelf where it belonged. He pulled out a pot and set it on a burner, turning it on to preheat.

“You’re not going to die, you dum-dum.” He reasoned, pulling out a can of tortilla soup from the pantry. “You’re just gonna spiral out of control and go totally insane.”

“Great, thanks for the vote of confidence. Love you, too.” Danny sighed, slumping to the floor. He curled up against the bottom cupboard doors, looking extremely tired. “Are you seriously making me soup? You’re such a mom.”

Barry opened the utensil drawer and pulled out the can opener and a wooden spoon, lightly bopping Danny’s hat with the latter. “Listen to your Bather.”

Danny squinted up at him, confused. “My… my what?”

“Bather. Barry-mother.” He said matter-of-factly. He gave him a big grin and then began working on getting the can open.

Danny pulled his hat over his eyes and sighed. “Bather, I don’t feel like waking up in five hours to record for GameGrumps. I wanna sleep in and take a long shower.”

Barry poured the soup into the pot and stirred it with the spoon. He glanced down at the ball of exhaustion near his feet and reached over to pat it. “Pat, pat. You’re a good Dan.”

“I don’t feel good,” he sighed into his hands.

“It’ll get better. Remember when I was editing Sequelitis? I was tired like a hundred percent of the time. But we always pull through. And the end result is always rewarding.”

“Stop being reasonable,” Danny moaned, pulling his hat further down his face. Barry shrugged and stirred the soup in silence.

  


*

  


He had been right, and he knew he had been right before they even started filming the first episode. He knew because he had lived 35 years as himself in a demanding world, and therefore had witnessed and discovered his own limits years ago.

So when he threw in the (paper)towel(s) and dashed out (while also stealing like two bowls of candy,) he wasn’t surprised. He lasted exactly two days, and couldn’t deal with the third. When he arrived home, he landed face first in his bed and was out within a minute.

He woke up six hours or so later, still feeling the same bone-deep weariness that he’d felt for the last two weeks. His phone was lit up with thirty-six messages he couldn’t read just yet, five emails, and a voicemail from Brian.

He ate three bowls of lucky charms and then started munching on the sweets he had stolen, mindlessly ripping open wrappers and pouring candy into his mouth while curled up in a blanket on the living room couch. He begun reading a random fashion magazine Suzy had left months ago at their apartment, that they always managed to forget about until it showed up on a desk or the coffee table.

His phone buzzed again, and again, and again, until he realized that someone was calling him. He let the magazine drop to his lap and reached for his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Yeah?”

“ _Man, I’m glad you’re alive,”_ Arin said on the other end, sounding both irritated and exasperated. “ _Nice way to up and leave and not tell us that you’re okay after seven hours of total silence.”_

“Sorry, dude, I was really out of it. I got home and somehow managed to get my pants off and then passed out.” Danny sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

“ _Yeah, okay. Look, I was worried about you._ We _were worried about you. You looked pretty dead to the world, to the point where I, man, I hoped you wouldn’t fucking crash your damn car. I texted you like twenty times and you didn’t respond, Suzy and Barry didn’t get a response either, and Brian said—well he said you were probably sleeping, but still—even Ross asked if you’d said anything after you left.”_

Danny winced, hearing the undercurrent of worry and tinge of desperation in his friend’s voice as he talked.

“Shit, man, sorry. I really—I _really_ didn’t mean to cause so much worry. I was just asleep. Sorry.” He buried his face in his blanket, closing his eyes tiredly.

There was a few ticks of silence followed by a long sigh and a rustle of sound, most likely Arin rubbing his fingers through his hair roughly like he did when he was upset. “ _Honestly, the thing that bugged me the most was that I had to ignore all of my worry and shit, push it down so I could be there in the show, doing regular ‘me’ things. I don’t… I don’t really think I like this reality television sort of thing. It makes me feel like I have to act, when I shouldn’t. Ugggh.”_

“Well, that’s the main reason we don’t do video capture in the Grumps, right?” Danny muttered, looking up to the TV and frowning at it. “If it’s not scripted, you always feel a little out of place.”

There was a soft laugh from Arin, and then a deep chuckle. “ _Like I need to look at the camera every five seconds, or arrange my body a certain way—I donno. I don’t like it. Suzy’s better at the whole—causal camera thing. Whatever. Do you feel alright, man? Need anything? We wrapped everything up two hours ago. I could come over, if you want. Barry’s going to go with Ross and Holly to get some takeout, and Suzy’s probably going to go with them—so I’m free.”_

Danny picked at the blanket and shrugged. “If you want. I’m not going to be overly exciting. I ate like all the candy I took—” Arin started laughing loudly in his ear, making him smile to himself and glance at the two bowls full of empty wrappers on the coffee table.

“ _The way you just threw the paper towels at Ross’s desk and just—fuckin left with the candy—that was fucking hilarious.”_

“Well I’m glad it made you laugh,” Danny said, blowing a curl out of his face and untangling himself from the blanket. “But seriously, if I’m awake when you get here, it’s just because I’ll be going through a shitty sugar high.” He got up off the couch and moved around the coffee table.

“ _Yeah, doesn’t matter. I’m gonna come and get you.”_

Danny stopped midway to his bedroom. “Wait, what? I thought you were going to just come over and hang out.”

“ _I changed my mind. Dude, you’ve been working crazy hard. You deserve a break. Lunch, or, um, linner I guess, since it’s five thirty. Just us too, you don’t even have to talk.”_

Danny ruffled up his hair and slouched where he stood, sighing tiredly. “Fine, but if I fall asleep in the car, don’t flick my nose like last time, you ass.”

Arin huffed. “ _It was the only way you’d wake up, jeez! Let it rest. I was just trying to be a good friend—”_

Yeah, yeah, uh-huh. I don’t belive you for a second. Text me when you get here. I’ve gotta call Brian.”

“ _Sure, sweet cheeks.”_

Danny snorted and hung up. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed while he scrolled through his contacts, finding Brian’s cell.

“Bendover and Co, how may I assist you?” Brian picked up, faint voices of his wife and daughter in the background.

“Oh—pfft—good one, Brian. Why’d you call me?”

“Your boyfriend called me with his hot pink panties in a twist about you not answering everyone’s texts. I told him you were probably asleep, but he made me promise to call you. So I did. For about two seconds. The voicemail is just me breathing, by the way.”

“For the last time, dude,” he sighed, rolling his eyes, “Arin’s not my boyfriend. You _know_ this, for fucks sake.” He began rummaging around in his underwear drawer, looking for a clean pair.

“Tumblr disagrees. I disagree. Suzy really, really wants to disagree. What are you doing in less than an hour?”

Danny paused, brow furrowing, before suddenly getting it. “Oh, shut up.”

“Got a nice date? Lunch? Dinner? _Linner_?”

“Sometimes I wish Suzy would just stop texting you all together. And by sometimes, I mean always, because you both suck _major_ ass.” He got up and shimmied out of his gross underwear and into the new pair.

“Not your ass, though, as much as I’d love to. That’s for Arin’s lovely lips—”

“I’m going to hang up, right now, if you don’t stop talking about his _assets_ like you _always_ somehow end up doing. Brian, maybe _you’re_ the one who’s gay for him, and you just want to live through me.”

Brian laughed louder than what he had said really warranted. “You’re hilarious. Go on your date. Talk to you later, Dan.”

He hung up right when he got a text from Arin.

_i’m parked in the first row. come on man I’m starving_

 

 


End file.
